The Lake by Moonlight
by WldCatSprStr-14
Summary: Arthur runs into Leon's dark-haired cousin by the lake.


When Leon had asked Arthur to come with him up to his parents' lake house in Avalon for a week, Arthur hadn't hesitated to say "yes." He hadn't even bothered asking details. Arthur hadn't been laid in _weeks _and when Leon had said "Yea, Arthur, there are always a bunch of other people out on the lake," all Arthur had heard was "Gonnagetlaidgonnagetlaid_. Gonna. Get. Laid_" playing on loop in his head. However, it was about seconds into Arthur's internal happy-dance that Leon also said "Usually retirees though. But my parents are gonna be there of course. Aunts, uncles, and my cousins too." Arthur was sure that if his cock had eyes, it would have broken down and started crying right then.

So when Arthur ended up on a dusty back trail in the middle of the night with his hands down a guy's pants, he was pretty shocked but not about to complain.

After spending four days in a dusty old cabin that had no running water, surrounded by _vegetarians,_ and without a potential shag anywhere to be seen, Arthur wasn't sure how much more he could take. He felt dirty, he was tired (Leon's dad snored), and he was _dying_ for a steak. He was curled up on the couch in the living room when the front door opened and a mass of pale limbs and dark hair came tumbling into the room, landing in a heap at his feet. Arthur just peered at the heap curiously, making no move to help.

"Er…ouch," the heap said, and a pair of shockingly blue eyes opened to meet Arthur's. "Hi. Sorry. I…fell."

At this, Arthur smirked amusedly. "Yes, I noticed that. You practically fell into my lap."

The heap carefully unfolded itself into a boy about Arthur's age and blushed as his eyes moved to Arthur's lap then up to his face. "Yea…uh, sorry 'bout that. I'm Merlin," the boy said, awkwardly putting out his hand to shake.

"Arthur."

That same hand was currently wrapped around Arthur's cock. Arthur had gone for a late night walk and run into Merlin at the bottom of the trail. Merlin had just grabbed him and shoved his tongue down Arthur's throat, his hands fumbling for Arthur's belt. Arthur hadn't expected Merlin to be so bold, but once he caught himself, Arthur realized he didn't care.

"God, Merlin. _Yes. _Wanted you all night."

Merlin chuckled amusedly and stepped back to unzip his own pants. Arthur's were around his ankles and he jerked from the shock of cold night air on his cock. He just managed to wrap his hand around himself before Merlin was on him again, turning him around and pushing him up against the nearest tree.

Merlin pushed two fingers into Arthur's mouth and Arthur greedily sucked on them, spit dripping down his chin. "Gonna fuck you now, Arthur. Yea? So fucking sexy. Need to have you," Merlin gasped, pulling his fingers free and Arthur had barely groaned out his assent before Merlin was working him open roughly.

Arthur grunted at the stretch and opened his legs wider. "Oh yes, you want it so bad. You _love _it," Merlin purred, his breath hot against Arthur's neck. Then he was pulling his fingers free and Arthur could hear a condom foil ripping. He knew he should feel offended by Merlin's presumption but he just wanted Merlin to _get on with it._

Behind him, Arthur heard Merlin spit and then he could feel Merlin pressing into him and the burn was _so _good. Once he was buried all the way, Merlin didn't wait to let Arthur adjust. He just reached around to wrap his spit-slicked hand around Arthur's cock and started thrusting.

With tree bark rough against his chest and Merlin hot and gasping at his back, Arthur knew he wouldn't last long. Merlin was gripping him so tight, so _perfect_, stroking in time with his thrusts and Arthur could feel his release building low in his belly. Just as he turned his head and crashed his lips to Merlin's, he was coming, his orgasm blazing through him. He felt, rather than heard, Merlin's deep groan and then Merlin's grip on his hips tightened as he jerked and spilled himself.

Merlin collapsed against him, panting harshly and trembling slightly. The warmth of his breath offset the chill that began to settle into Arthur's skin and Arthur was in no hurry to move. Instead, he just turned his head and grinned.

"Hi."

"Hey."


End file.
